


Hexsomnia

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Calem is a lovable doof, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Calem is a very "roll with the punches" kind of person.





	Hexsomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a very Hex Maniac mood

Calem winced as his foot plunged into _another_ puddle.

“Aw…” He griped. The pouring rain spared him no quarter as well. Route 24 was known for being lousy with swampy marshes and generally wet areas. “Hm. I thought for sure roller skating through the nature trail was a good idea. What do you think, Foxy?”

Calem’s Delphox trodded the waterlogged area in disgust, glaring daggers at her trainer. She chirped in disagreement, urging him to turn back. It was _wet_ , it was _icky_ , and it was _raining_. Far from the optimal conditions for traveling and surely any sane person would opt to turn back while the night was still young.

“Yeah, you’re right Foxy! I just gotta believe in myself harder!”

That was the last thing he said before wading further into the swamp. Foxy’s narrowed eyes twitched as she watched her oaf persistently sprint through the mud, gaining a mediocre running start with the sloshy resistance. Calem tried again, letting his roller blades spin free to lead him down the path of the waterlogged marsh…

…Only to plop flat on his face into the mud once more.

“Ah, Grimers…” Said the muffled trainer shaped obstacle now indented into the road.

Wet, squishy footsteps approached. Calem raised his mud-stained face to meet his exasperated partner, her mood well past irritation and now bordering onto exhaustion. The trainer acknowledged her grave annoyance and realized it meant but one thing. “I’m still not believing in myself hard enough, aren’t I?”

Why even bother anymore?

With a whisk of her wand, Foxy levitated him from the ground and begrudgingly continued their journey. Calem pouted as he always did when she took the lead. _He_ was the trainer. How come she gets to lead? Foxy, as per usual, ignored his grumbles, wondering why couldn’t the smarter blonder haired trainer have picked her. How did she end up with this goof?

The rain still hadn’t let up and there was no shortage of wild Pokemon to encounter. Foxy’s exhaustion was apparent. She had abruptly released Calem from her levitating spell, dropping him on the wet ground with a thud.

“Hey, Foxy?” He said with his head now parallel with the muddy dirt. “I’m starting to think this was a bad idea…”

Foxy facepalmed, admittedly surprised he managed to reach that conclusion after hours of stumbling through a swamp.

“Welp! You know what Ma taught us to do whenever we got lost!”

\--

_Grace breathed in sharply for what she would assume to be the hundredth time. “Ok sweetie, let’s try this again; what do we do whenever we get lost?”_

_A plucky, young Calem hugged his newly given Fennekin tightly, her obvious annoyance for her trainer’s dimness going unnoticed. “Westle an Ursaring?”_

_“No.”_

_“Jump inna lake?”_

_“No.”_

_“Climba tree?”_

_“No.”_

_“Westle an Ursaring!”_

_“NO.”_

\--

“Westle an Ursaring!”

Foxy chattered in angered disagreement while the ghost of Calem’s imaginary mother writhed in her nonexistant grave.

“That’s true. I don’t actually know what “westle” means.” Calem shrugged. “Guess we’ll just have to find shelter! Like that ominous mansion far off in the distance that I’ve never seen on any maps.”

Foxy did a double take. Following to where her trainer pointed, she spotted a distant manor almost hidden among the leafless trees. How could they have possibly missed that? Its presence was unnerving and mysterious, as though it was sentiently staring back at them as part of your standard haunted house. It’s old and decayed appearance gave off the impression that it was abandoned.

“Wait a tick…” Calem pondered for a moment. Using his hands as a makeshift pair of binoculars (and blatantly ignoring the actual ones stored in his bag), he scanned the mansion. “This looks kinda sketchy. For all we know, there could be some psycho ax throwing maniac could be living there waiting to chop us to pieces like some slasher film.” Foxy raised an eyebrow, visibly impressed by her trainer’s sudden reasonable thinking. “It’s probably for the best that we take our chances meandering aimlessly through the **_wet, cold_ ** swamp while it’s still **_raining_** and sure to be teaming with **_tons of water and ground types_ ** that will most definitely leave us at an obvious disadv-and you’re already booking it over there…”

Poor Foxy bolted off the mere second Calem mentioned the word “wet”.

“Ax murderer it is then!”

They hadn’t even bothered to knock. Foxy had already burst through the door with the promise of comforting dryness. She shook off the rain and murky water from her fur, just in time for Calem to get even more drenched.

“Aw heck,” He sputtered. Deciding it wasn’t worth catching a cold over, Calem peeled off his waterlogged jacket and shirt. At least now he wasn’t as wet. “Well, I’m gross now.” His eyes scanned the darkness of the mansion, only faintly detecting an old fireplace. “Right!” He said candidly. “Foxy, can you toss me my lighter?”

He held out his hand for the item. It never came, rather in its place was a spark of flame, expertly tossed into the fireplace opening.

“Or you know,” Calem sputtered, dejectedly putting his hand back down. The Delphox wandered to the lit fireplace, curling herself into a fluffy ball of fur. “You could just do that…”

“Hm?” Calem hummed inquisitively, studying the interior of the mansion while his Pokemon purred in satisfaction. “Hmmm?” The flame had brought newly given light inside of the mansion foyer yet still somehow, the place snuffed out virtually any sort of light. “Hmmmmmmm??” The drapes were black, the rugs were black, _everything_ was **b-l-a-c-k**. A sensible person would take heed of such a peculiarity being far from a good sign.

“Eh.”

Calem _really_ was not that person.

As he plopped down next to the comfortable fluff of Foxy’s now toasty fur, Calem could already feel the dampness evaporating away. An amazingly comfortable feeling washed over him, now whisking his consciousness off to dreamland. “Good night, Foxy.” He yawned, receiving an exhausted bark from his partner. The manor fell into a peaceful quiet, leaving only the soft crackle of the fireplace and the resounding pitter-patter of the rain. The duo slumbered in silence, now completely relaxed inside of the barren chateau.

The chateau which belonged to the silhouetted specter stalking just from the other side of the window. It’s figure hidden under the cover of the murky darkness, its only visible aspect being its peering purple eyes. As it spied on the two, another presence sounded off from behind it.

“I know Cheshire, I see them too!”

The silhouette behind it responded with a shrug, the only prominent feature of its face being the wide tooth frown as it watched the specter narrowed its eyes at the perpetrators.

“…Let’s go inside.”

The two shadows entered the mansion, the light from the fireplace now illuminating their dark figures. revealing a dark purple haired woman dressed in a gothic gown, a Hex Maniac. To her side was ‘Cheshire’, her trustworthy Gengar, following close behind.

The eerie woman approached her quarry, the two trespassers now lying amongst the serene comfort of the fireplace. _Her_ fireplace! How dare these miscreants use her furniture to their heart’s content! How _dare_ they just waltz into her home! _How_ _dare_ they track dirt and mud on her floor! _And how dare_ …how…how dare this boy look so… _handsome_.

The Hex Maniac’s fuming had abruptly ceased once she had gotten a good look at her…prey. The way his dark black locks were wet and matted gave his face a _dashing_ visage. Miraculously, he had been entirely shirtless, showing off lean yet somehow toned muscles. His face looked so peaceful, lightly snoring and wearing an adorably goofy grin on his face. Was he a trainer? Not a single trainer she’s met has had such looks like _this_. If this was how attractive he looked without his shirt, imagine how striking he’d be without his…other garments.

The woman’s fumes returned, now caused rather by something else entirely. As the thought passed through her mind, it was the only thing she could fixate on, the more her eyes drifted along the sleeping boy. It stirred an intense heat within her, specifically between her legs. Her pale cheeks flushed bright pink. Perhaps…she could sneak some _restitution_ out of him. Yes, that sounded fair. After all, he _did_ trespass on her property. It seemed only just that he compensate her for not merely tossing him out in the rain.

Her musings, however, came to an abrupt stop as Cheshire had urgently tugged at the Hex Maniac’s dress. The shadow Pokemon quietly brought her attention to the ball of fuzz breathing right under Calem.

Foxy wasn’t as light a sleeper as her trainer was. She had yet to notice the presence of the two individuals in the foyer with her, instead rustling her fur for a moment before drifting back to sleep. Calem hadn’t once budged.

The Hex Maniac pouted, realizing that her devious plot was going to require much more cunning. Her swirling eyes eventually fell on Cheshire, confusedly looking back at his owner. The corners of the woman’s mouth twisted into a grin.

\--

Hypnosis never failed to deliver.

The Hex Maniac was pleasantly surprised how simple it was to simply whisk the boy off of his Pokemon with little threat of awakening either of them. Sweet _Arceus_ , he was even more gorgeous to look at up close.

She made haste, moving him to somewhere quiet while Cheshire had kept an eye on the still snoozing Delphox. Her room was the most secluded place she could think of. The Hex Maniac could hardly contain her excitement as she gently plopped him down on top of her bed, the light color of his chest contrasting with the macabre obsidian of her sheets. Still, Calem slumbered with that attractive smile.

The Hex Maniac took a moment, seating herself on her spacious bed to continuing adoring the sleeping boy’s presence. She could only imagine what profound dreams could be going through his head…

\--

_“So we finally meet again, my longtime foe!”_

_“ **URSARIIIIIING!!**_ ”

“ _Right to the point then! Have at thee!_ ”

\--

Without even thinking, her index finger fell on his chest. Calem wasn’t any sort of Adonis or muscled bodybuilder but he had enough physique for her to enjoy running her digit along his smooth flesh. She continued. From his neck…

To his pecs…

To his stomach…

And finally…

She stopped just at the hem of his pants, her index finger playfully flicking it. The Hex Maniac took her time unzipping his pants, eventually revealing his unaroused manhood. Her fingers ran up and down its decent size. Calem gave a complimentary moan as she traveled down to his exposed balls.

The woman soon unzipped her own dress, revealing a pair of quite sizable breasts clad only in a lacy black bra. This boy had stirred a special type of hunger in her. A burning desire that she was determined to have sated by the end of this night; well into the hours of the morning if she was lucky.

Her stroking incited slight lustful groans from Calem as his shaft hardened from her touch. The Hex Maniac brought herself closer to her prize. Her self-control waned by the second, unable to refrain from nuzzling her face against Calem’s member. The scent of his musk caused her to hum softly in delight. It excited her further. Drool spittled from the end of her mouth the more she watched his erection grow until he was fully hard.

Settling herself at the end of his lap, her hands placed themselves on both sides of his legs, letting her hefty bosom envelop him. The head of Calem’s cock tentatively poked out even from the cleavage of her bust. The Hex Maniac tittered quietly, intoxicated by their two scents mixing together. It wasn’t long before her own arousal began to ache as well. She peeled off the rest of her gothic dress which now left her in skimpy black underwear and stockings. Resisting all of the temptations was futile. A single hand had made it’s way to her soaking panties while the other kept its pace stroking him. She planted a gentle kiss on the tip of Calem’s manhood before pushing him past her mouth.

A few throaty chuckles escaped his lips. Whatever he was dreaming of now, she was making it _better_. The Hex Maniac felt a boost of pride as now his length twitched with every hushed slurp and swirl of her tongue. She dared herself further, letting her mouth suck in more of this wonderful girth. The taste was salty yet not unwelcome.

“Mmn… _mmmm._ ” Her fingers fidgeted between her legs, so turned on by such lewd acts. Violating this perfect stranger as he slept. It was so depraved and wrong yet _so damn hot_. Even the thrill of him awakening and catching her in the act was enough to send shivers down her spine.

Slurping, sucking, and other lewd noises were starting to become louder and louder. The Hex Maniac had even begun moaning directly around his cock. How heavy of a sleeper was he? His body shifted, instinctually bucking his hips upward to meet her lips. He chuckled dopily while the woman’s tongue licked and sucked his shaft. She felt him twitch, jerking in an intense reaction.

With a faint groan, he was orgasming, ropes and ropes of his sticky essence being shot directly into her mouth. The Hex Maniac anticipated this. She jerked her head forward, attempting to swallow as much spunk as she could. The tangy sour taste filled her mouth; more than she actually expected. It was a small blow to her pride, having to pull back from such an intense blowjob lest she choke. Her hands continued to stroke him, coaxing out as much cum from him as she could. Her wet mouth continued to work him, a combination of her saliva and his seed messing her bosom and the sides of her face.

Even after that euphoric high, the Hex Maniac was still unsatisfied. Her fingers desperately pushed and thrust at her slit but no relief came, leaving her frustrated. The desire for relief clouded the woman’s mind as she soon shifted closer to Calem. Her digits still fondled her lower lips with her other hand positioned at her stained bosom. The Hex Maniac lied up next to the still sleeping trainer with her form facing him. She went back to gazing at his peaceful face, happily slumbering away. Images of many sleepless nights plagued her mind yet she hadn’t even known his name…

She really _didn’t_ know his name…

Curiosity piqued. Hands ventured around the boy’s pockets hoping to find some clue as to his identity. Her answer came in the form of a trainer’s card that was found stuffed in his trouser pockets.

“Calem…” His name passed the Hex Maniac’s lips in a hushed whisper. She could hear all the possible ways she could say it; lovingly whispering it in his ears while making passionate love or screaming it to the heavens as he had his way with her. She was far from picky. Desire was quick to turn her once more. In another fit of tenacious arousal, the Hex Maniac straddled his lap from behind. Again, her deft fingers made their way to Calem’s manhood, wasting no time stimulating it back to life. “I’ll take _good_ care of you, Calem…”

Supporting herself on her stocking covered legs, she shifted her soaked panties to the side and aligned him directly above her entrance with a twisted grin. She inhaled, gritting her teeth before finally impaling herself on his length. The overwhelming pleasure surprised her. A hand immediately covered her mouth before she could cry out, hushing her moans to silent wails. He was _inside_ her now. The woman had needed a moment’s rest to properly register that fact before she could properly continue. The entire moment excited her so, driving her even further into lustful heat.

The Hex Maniac gazed downward, her face flushing red and her misty eyes fixating on the trainer’s girth being forced to its hilt. Her back arched as she fell backward to his chest. Everything had _tightened_ , squeezing his engulfed shaft. She continued to moan into her palm the more she gyrated her hips. Her head rested on the apex of Calem’s chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing; a stark contrast to her frantic labored panting. The woman reached for his limp arms, wanting him to be properly wrapped around her.

Her tongue lolled from her mouth, salivating with every time she hilted him. One of Calem’s hands had been placed at one of her jostling breasts with their fingers entwined, fondling her swollen mounds. The Hex Maniac’s entire body went on autopilot, at this point not even caring to hide her euphoric moans. Her insides clamped around her resting lover one final time before she reached her climax. Despite her sex-addled stupor, she still heard Calem’s breathy whines as he finished inside her.

The Hex’s Maniac’s body wracked in total satisfaction. Both their essences trickled from her twitching lower lips and a pleased grin blessed her face. She couldn’t believe what had just transpired. Even more phenomenal was how Calem had slept through the entire thing; through moans, cries, and especially heated fucking. She sighed quietly, letting her eyelids fall and now able be whisked off to sleep, ignoring that poking sensation on her face.

…

Eyes shot awake in alarm.

 _Shit_.

Just about everyone alarm went off in her head as her eyes tracked the source of the feeling to her cheek, detecting a masculine hand curiously prodding her. Nervously, she craned her neck upwards meeting a confused pair of eyes looking back at her.

Her entire body froze like a Stantler in headlights. Perhaps it was the darkness was playing tricks on her but she wasn’t able to detect any sort of contempt or disgust. He seemed more clueless than angry, possibly confused as to where he was and how he got here. But what could she say to explain the half-naked goth woman lying on his dick? ‘I just fucked you awake because of my uncomfortable obsession with handsome sleeping people”? She was at a total loss on what to do. Fortunately, Calem didn’t have that same issue.

“…Hi?”

The Hex Maniac _eep!-_ ed in surprise from finally hearing Calem’s voice. “H-hello…”

This was it. He was either going to freak out, run away in fear, or _both_. The Hex Maniac shut her eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

“You’re not an ax murderer are you?”

“Um…no?”

\--

Foxy, as per normal was speechless.

She awoke to find her trainer missing. It usually wasn’t like him to scurry off into danger without him dragging her along, even early in the morning. At least she _assumed_ it was morning; it was difficult to tell in this spooky mansion with virtually no lights whatsoever. However, she had immediately recognized that she currently wasn’t alone. Another Pokemon had joined her company, a devilish grin plastered along its face as regarded Foxy with a polite wave. Deciding it was too early to question it, the Delphox had taken to searching for her partner.

For the first time in a long while, she found him doing something completely out of left field.

“Hi, Foxy!” Calem greeted jovially. His head hung upside down from the foot of room’s bed with several purple kiss marks adorned on his face and neck. There was a woman with her arms wrapped tightly around his chest, in pure bliss from what Foxy could tell by her drooling mouth, and her butt bouncing feverishly on his lap away.

“Uhh yeah…this happened.”

Of _course,_ it did…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't fuck people who're sleeping


End file.
